<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>un(religious) by belindarimbi13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744903">un(religious)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13'>belindarimbi13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, theism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>© Belinda Arimbi</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>un(religious)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>© Belinda Arimbi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I used to lie a lot about religion<br/>
because I lived in a society,<br/>
where beliefs and faiths are the currency for acceptance,<br/>
where people pay respect to other people, depending on what's hiding behind the curtain.<br/>
I sell lies to survive, in society where people would buy everything about religion.<br/>
Because,<br/>
If I didn't tell them what boat I'm floating with,<br/>
they would drown me.<br/>
If I didn't tell them what flight I'm boarding on,<br/>
they wouldn't hesitate to shot me down.<br/>
Because yes, what I praise and pray to<br/>
Is their business.<br/>
Because God is not above them,<br/>
God is the excuses for persecution,<br/>
God made them bullying me for not praying hard enough,<br/>
God made them scolding me for not following certain rituals,<br/>
God is the big boss villain I never met and religion is the troops that come to familiarize me with its cruelties.<br/>
Because for them, God is cruel and acting on His name is the only way to die.<br/>
It's their God.<br/>
But, that's not my God.<br/>
So if you ask me, "<em>have you prayed today?</em>"<br/>
I'll tell you, "<em>nope, God haven't rang me yet.</em>"<br/>
And if they tell me I'm being blasphemous, I'll tell them,<br/>
"<strong>Oh, so you ARE the God!</strong>"</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
—b, 16/02/2020</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're offended, kindly fuck off.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>